Irreplaceable
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: On Sirius's 40th birthday, they get in a fight over jealousy and insecurities. Set after Deathly Hallows. Everything is canon but Remus and Sirius's deaths and Remus's relationship with Tonks.


Sirius made a path through the balloons that nearly covered the stairs, making his way down into the living room. "Oh, Merlin." The entire place was covered in red and gold balloons and streamers, with a large banner hanging over the fireplace. It read "Happy Birthday, Sirius". Making his way towards it, he examined the rest of the decorations before putting a hand over his face. "REMUS!" His voice carried throughout the house and into the back yard. From there, he heard a response.

"Don't look at me!" Remus called back. Coming into the living room himself now, he raised his eyebrows at his best friend, amused. Around the room, countless balloons and streamers said "Over the Hill" on them. He hid a snicker behind his hand then, though he knew the same decorations would be used again in a few months for his own fortieth birthday.

Coming into the room, whistling happily, Harry carried a cake with two candles shaped into a large four and zero. Sirius crossed his arms as he saw him, glaring. "Is this your doing? I told you I didn't want any recognition of this horrible day! It's bad enough I'm turning..." He stopped then, putting a hand to his face.

"Forty. You're turning forty, Padfoot, just like everyone else who lives to that age will do. Stop being so melodramatic." Remus rolled his eyes then as he smiled at the cake in Harry's hands before moving towards the kitchen. Sirius followed him in a huff, turning on Harry as the boy entered.

Harry looked down at the candles in his hands before eyeing his godfather with a teasing grin. "I'm currently trying to figure out how to light your cake without burning the house down. These two seem the safest." He laughed loudly before ducking as Sirius took a mock swipe at him.

"That isn't funny!" Sirius said in a mock whine, growling lowly in a very dog like manner as he looked around at the ever growing decorations in the kitchen and dining room. They seemed to spread throughout the house. "You're throwing a party, aren't you? How many people?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment as he got down their stacks of plates. "Well, there's the Weasleys. And Hermione, and Luna, and her father. Not to mention the rest of the Order. Excluding Snape." He rolled his eyes then at Sirius's look of shocked outrage. "Oh, come off it, Sirius. If there's anyone who likes a good party in his honor, it's you. Plus, we haven't seen some of the Order in months."

"I would consider that a good thing." Harry added, getting out silverware. "But he's got a point, Sirius. You'll like the attention, and there will be presents!" Sirius's face seemed to lighten up at the mention of that, his eyes wandering to the already wrapped few that sat on the kitchen table.

"See? There is a upside to our madness." Harry said brightly, earning a ruffle of his hair from his godfather. "I wouldn't put you through so much obvious pain if there weren't gifts involved. Now, sit, eat some of Remus's special birthday breakfast and open your gifts before everyone gets here." He pushed Sirius down into a chair then as Remus brought over pancakes shaped into little dogs.

Sirius laughed as he saw them, sighing in defeat. Obviously, no matter what he said or did, he would be turning forty years old today. There was absolutely nothing he could do. "Alright, fine." Digging into his pancakes, he made sure he had a mouth full of it before exclaiming, "Gifts now, please!"

After he put the syrup on the table, Remus grabbed his gift and handed it to Sirius before sitting down. Harry tore into his pancakes then as Sirius opened his gift. "They're manuals." Remus explained as Sirius stared down at the books in his hands. "I know you've been wanting to fix up your bike and though I don't really approve of you messing around with muggle mechanics, this should help you. One of them is for the muggle mechanics and the other is for the magical modifications you want to improve on so it can fly a bit more safely. I really don't feel comfortable with you taking Harry on it until that's fixed."

"I'm twenty years old!" Harry scoffed, looking affronted, and very much his age with his mouth full of pancake.

Sirius gave Harry an amused look before focusing on Remus. "I love it, Moony, thanks." He said with a grin, opening up the books and browsing through them. "I really should have paid more attention in Muggle studies, hm?" Remus raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'You think?'

"I'm glad you like it, Padfoot." Remus grabbed the next gift, looking rather pleased with himself. "And this one is from Harry." Harry pushed his pancakes aside then, watching as Sirius took the gift and tore off the wrapping paper. It had little, flying snitches all over the green background. Leave it to his godson to pick something Qudditch themed.

Opening the long, thin box, Sirius's eyes widened as he pulled out the brand new Firebolt. "This is nicer then your broom, Harry! You didn't have to do this." Remus whistled, giving a smile to Harry. He had known what the boy was going to get him, but had no idea he would go all out. Though, he should have known. "This is amazing, Kiddo, thank you." Sirius said, moving to pull Harry up from his seat and into a hug.

Harry hugged him back. "I was sick of you trailing behind me on that old Cleansweep. Now you can play a real game with me and I'll beat you fair and square!" He explained, laughing as Sirius gave him a playful glare. "And it isn't any nicer then the Firebolt you gave me, which I never re paid you for. Now if only we could get Remus out on the field..."

"Not on your life." Remus finished for him, accepting the hug Sirius gave him next. "Alright, now...quick clean up and then our guests will be here!" He pointed towards the kitchen sink, making both of the other men groan with the idea of cleaning the kitchen...especially if Remus made them do it the muggle way. Which, he usually did.

A few hours later, and Sirius's birthday party was in full swing. Everyone wanted to be Sirius's friend now that he was cleared of all charges, but still mysterious. Remus laughed at this as he stood near the food table, surveying the amount of people who had shown up. Now that Sirius was a year or so into his freedom, more and more people were discovering this new, ex-convict version of Sirius. Of course, this fact thrilled Sirius to no end, and he constantly told Remus that he enjoyed his bad boy image. He would always just roll his eyes and ask Sirius when he had ever had a "good guy" image.

Looking around now, he realized that he had no idea where Sirius actually was. For an hour or so, Remus had been making his way around, cleaning up cake plates and the buffet he had laid out. People were still mingling, though most of them had gone already. The party was coming to an end and he couldn't even get the guest of honor to say goodbye to people.

Moving into the new garage, Remus's steps slowed. He had found Sirius, but he wasn't alone. Sirius stood with Arthur Weasley

"Okay, so…hold onto this." Sirius helped Arthur grab onto the clutch of his motorcycle, grinning as the oldest Weasley revved the engine. "Awesome, huh?" The sound was so loud that Remus found himself covering his ears. "Now see, I'm trying to make it sound and look more like a real, muggle motorcycle, even though it flies. Do you have any suggestions?"

As the garage silenced, Arthur took his hand off the clutch and looked pensive for a moment. "Hm, well…you want to have as much exhaust as possible, right? Really make it look like a real muggle bike. We have some in Ottery St Catchpole and they just roar down the street, shooting this horrible smoke behind them." He grinned then, as if this was the best thing since the beginning of the magical world. "You need to make sure this backfires too. Really loudly."

"You're right. Maybe I could even flood the engine and add extra noise." Sirius said with a teasing smile. "Might not be the safest choice, but as long as it annoys the hell out of my neighbors, I'm game. Now…" He circled around the bike then as Arthur got off of it and did the same. "We need to add something to do it that makes it bigger and flashier. More noticeable."

Arthur put a hand to his chin before waving his wand. Dark gray flames appeared on the side of the black bike and sidecar. Sirius clapped his hands together, obviously approving. "That brightens it up a little." He made a face then as he patted the side of the attachment. "Is the side car really necessary?"

"The side car is for Harry. Remus won't let him ride behind me." He gave a teasing eye roll then, making Arthur nod in understanding and Remus scowl. "You know, Arthur, I can't tell you how nice it is to have someone to talk about this with. Remus doesn't exactly find it the safest hobby. But you've been a great help." This took Remus back and he felt himself physically wince.

Arthur shook his head, rubbing a hand through his hair as he inspected the bike. "Yes, well…Molly doesn't exactly understand it either. I have to keep all of my gadgets in the shed. You'd think they were worried we were going to kill ourselves or something! We aren't children."

Sirius laughed loudly then, louder than Remus was used to hearing. "I definitely think that's where Remus's thought process goes." He slapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder and leaned forward into the bike. "Whether it's tinkering around or doing basic every day chores, they barely trust us. Perhaps that's a good thing though. Gets us out of a lot." This got an extra laugh from Arthur then and they both gasped for breath as their snickering came to an end. Remus didn't really understand what was so damn funny.

Enough was enough and as Remus loudly cleared his throat, Sirius looked up in surprise. He looked guilty then and took a step away from Arthur as if they had been doing something inappropriate. "Moony-Hey." He stumbled over his words then, getting a strong vibe that something was up. "How long have you been standing in the doorway?"

Arthur looked between both of them then and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to go collect Molly and the kids. I'll talk to you later, Sirius. And you too, Remus." He gave them both a nod before quickly hurrying out. Sirius gave him a quick, weak goodbye before looking to Remus.

"I was there long enough to hear you talking about me. So I don't understand, hm?" His voice was quiet and accusatory as he crossed his arms. He was still at the doorway, refusing to move.

Sighing, Sirius ran both of his hands through his hair. "That's not what I meant, Moony. I just meant that we don't share some of the same hobbies and it's nice to find other people who do."

"So you and Arthur are just the best of friends now, hm?" Remus's voice came out in more of a snap then he intended, moving now to the other side of the garage and picking up some old newspapers. "Do you and he hang out a lot now? Fixing bikes, talking about how much the people who live with you control your every move? Should I just leave you two to finish your conversation?" He moved to the door then, but Sirius grabbed ahold of his arm. Remus yanked free of it.

As his eyes widened, Sirius let out a strangled, nervous laugh. "Arthur? Oh, please, Moony. Tell me you're not jealous of Arthur." He laughed again then before stopping and letting the smile come from his face. "Oh, you're serious. Oh, Moony..."

"Shut up!" Remus hissed, covering his face with his hands in humiliation as he sat down on the bench. There was a long silence then as they both looked in separate directions.

Finally, Remus spoke up. "I'm not jealous of him, per say. I just wish-" He paused then, rubbing his hands down his face before looking to Sirius. "I suppose I just wish you could find those sorts of things in common with me."

Sirius tilted his head then, looking amused, but understanding. "You just wish I didn't have any other friends." Sitting next to Remus now, Sirius watched him for a moment before his face sobered slightly. "I'm going to have other friends, Remus."

"I know that!" Remus breathed out, shaking his head. "I know you have other friends, that this is inevitable. I guess I just got used to being the only person who really knew you were innocent, besides Harry. I don't…I don't think I like the idea that you could find a best friend in someone else. Someone who might have more in common with you."

Laughing aloud then, Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead. "Morgan, Remus! Arthur? You think that I'm going to replace you with Arthur? Just because we have something in common. One thing that you happen to hate-"

Remus interrupted him then. "I don't hate your bike! I just…I don't get it. You can fly on a broom, you can disappear at will for Merlin's sake! And you choose to fly in a dangerous muggle contraption that's not even supposed to be used that way." His face scrunched up in anger then. "And then you let Arthur ride on it! You never ask me."

There was a long silence as Sirius's eye brows raised in confusion. "What are you going on about? I used to ask you all the time! I assumed you were terrified of flying."

"I am not…terrified." Remus said uncertainly. "I can fly a broom, can't I?" He crossed his arms then, looking angry still. "I just don't understand why you can't try harder to include me in things like these. I throw you this huge birthday party. Harry and I worked on it all morning and then you sneak back here and hang out with Arthur. Did the party bore you that much?"

Sirius rolled his eyes then, turning and walking a ways away from Remus now. He picked up one of the rags and wiped his hands off with it before throwing it over his shoulder. "You're starting to sound like some jealous wife or something." He grumbled. "It's not like I'm going to run off and cheat on you, Moony. It's Arthur!" He locked eyes with him then, his voice low with emphasis. "Arthur! That's like asking me if I'm hanging out with Snape or Peter."

"I think it's a little different then hanging out with Snape or Peter, Sirius! Don't push this aside with a joke!" Remus had raised his voice then, an angry breath of air at the end of his sentence. "I just…don't you understand at all? Let's say I was spending an obnoxious amount of time with…" He was quiet then as he thought, looking frustrated. "Snape!"

"Snape?" Sirius scoffed, looking skeptical. "Do you hate Arthur as much as I hate Snape? Really Remus…can you come up with a better example with that? Of course I would murder Snape where he stood if he brain washed you into being his friend! Try again." He crossed his arms then, now just as frustrated and upset as Remus.

"Bill!" Remus said suddenly, looking as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in his head. "Bill. He and I are close. We're friends. I talk to him occasionally about what's going on in his life. He's been over a few times. Doesn't that ever make you jealous?"

Scowling then, Sirius took a seat at one of his work benches. "Of course it does. Bill will be able to relate with you in that way more than I ever could. I know that you help each other and that he will always have something in common with you that I don't. But are you telling me I should be concerned? That I should worry that he could become your best friend?" He looked concerned then as he looked up at Remus.

Sighing, Remus took a seat across from him, tangling a hand in his graying hair. "No…No. Merlin. I just want you to know how I feel! That sometimes it's just hard not to be jealous."

"I know." Sirius said quietly. "I know. Trust me. It was just me and you for almost a year, with the exception of Harry. Maybe Arthur has things in common with me that you don't and maybe Bill does with you that I don't. But they also don't have in common with us what we have with each other. The simple fact that of how much we've been together and how long we've been best friends. At the end of the day, even if we had nothing else in common, we're always going to have that. And outside of Harry, you will always be number one to me. You know that, Remus."

A hesitant smile came over Remus's face then as he nodded slowly. "I know, I'm just being silly." He rubbed at the back of his neck, staring down at his lap. "You're right. It's just been us. When we were in school, it was never just us. You and James were closer and you were very popular, you had plenty of friends. But you, James, Peter, and Lily were all I had. And now you're all that's left. You and Harry are the only family I have and it's hard to think that it's not the same for you."

"It is." Sirius whispered then, reaching to put a hand on Remus's arm. "It is. You are my only family, Remus. Friends like Arthur come along every day and leave just as often. You and I are brothers. We're something that's going to last forever. You and Harry are my family and no one is going to ruin that. Not Arthur and not Bill, right?"

Nodding, Remus sighed. "Right." He was still staring down at the ground, however. "We had a fight." He looked up at Sirius then, surprised. "We never fight."

After a short hesitation, Sirius stood and moved over to him. Grabbing hold of Remus's shoulders, he pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. "Moony, don't ever think that you could be replaced. In any situation. Haven't we proved that our friendship can last anything? Even twelve years of not seeing or speaking to each other?" He pulled away then, making Remus lock eyes with him. "You're stuck with me."

Remus pulled him back into the hug, closing his eyes as he squeezed tight. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered, smiling now as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I kind of ruined the party."

"You didn't ruin the party." Sirius teased. "These damn Weasleys did. Just give me a few days to push Harry into a fight with Ron and we'll be free of them once and for all. Bunch of bloody trouble makers." Sirius sat down on one of his work benches again with a scowl then, getting a laugh out of Remus.

"Does it really bother you that I spend time with Bill?" Remus asked then, sitting down across from him again.

"Yes." Sirius answered without hesitation and with a shrug. "It does, just as it does you that I hang out with Arthur. But I don't want you to stop talking to him either. If that makes sense. I can't help that sometimes I get nervous that things are going to change between us. I went so long without anyone, it's hard not to wonder or worry about it. Just as you do about Arthur. But we are going to have other friends. We just have to make sure we make time for each other first and foremost."

"Always." Remus insisted with a nod, a relieved smile coming over his face. "We should…probably go inside." He looked to the back door then. "Harry's probably either sulking and cleaning up, or eating the rest of the cake." He laughed then. "I'm not sure how I could think it would be anything other than the ladder."

Sirius shook his head with a grin as he stood up then, helping Remus to his feet. "Well, then we're just going to have to go in there and assist him then, aren't we?" He patted his stomach then as they walked to the door, making Remus laugh aloud again. "Cake makes everything better."

Following him, Remus tucked the manual for the motorbike in his back pocket, promising he'd read it later so that they would have something to talk about. But he knew that even if they never connected over this one thing, they would have so much else to relate to together for the rest of their lives. This was their second chance, after all. Not only each of them separately, but as a friendship together. A little jealousy now and then was expected, and it was all worth the overall knowledge that nothing could separate the bond they had. They were irreplaceable.


End file.
